walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Walsh (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Shane Walsh (TV Series). TV Series Intro vlcsnap-2013-09-19-16h20m17s206.png Season 1 ShaneCastPhoto1.jpeg Shane_9.png Shane's shotgun.jpg S1 Main Cast.jpg 1 season 2 poster.jpg "Days Gone Bye" Shane visits Rick at hospital.png S1e1E.png S1e1B.png WD1013070.jpg The-walking-dead-rick-grimes-colt-python-357-magnum.jpg 800px-WalkingDead-Rem870Stock.jpg 800px-WalkingDead-Rem870.jpg Shane and Dale.jpg S1e1G.png KingCountyShield.jpg Wd101 02848.jpg S1e1A.png "Guts" Twd102 0158.jpg 431998 186214251492266 100003110769399 274642 338294236 n.jpg Twd-102-000156.jpg Amy,Jim and Shane 1x02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h59m33s41.png Shane_Carlknot.jpg Shane Guts PP 4I3Q.JPG Shane Guts PP sadasfas.JPG Shane PP Guts fhuiwsfawsf.JPG Shane PP Guts ahsfuas.JPG "Tell It to the Frogs" Twd103_0492.jpg Twd103 2016.jpg S01E02_hat001.jpg shane12.jpg Twd103 0505.jpg Shane Dale Rick Glenn after killing walker.jpg Twd 0620.jpg 800px-TWDS1E03 01.jpg Episode-3-Shane-Ed-Ladies-760.jpg Shane E03 S01.PNG Shane S01 E03 sdhisa.PNG Shane S01 E03.PNG Shane Tell It To The Frogs.PNG "Vatos" 500px-WalkingDeadG17holsteredep04.jpg Jim 2.jpg Jim 5.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Vatos-Shane-and-Jim-22-11-10-kc.jpg -Vatos-1x04-shane-walsh-27447070-853-480.jpg Episode 4 Vatos.jpg Walking dead season 1 episode 4 vatos.png "Wildfire" SWalsh1.jpg 800px-WalkingDeadShaneMossberg.jpg 500px-Morales-Colt Trooper.jpg TWD wildfire.jpg Shane Rick Bosque.jpg Shane Wildfire 2.PNG Shane Wildfire 3.PNG Shane Wildfire 4.PNG Shane Wildfire 5.PNG Shane Wildfire.PNG Episode-5-Group-CDC-760.jpg "TS-19" 500px-WDGlock17.jpg SWalsh.jpg Ts-19.jpg 500px-WDG17ep6.jpg Gaines & Shane.jpg MV5BMTg1MTM2MDkzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDUxNzYxNA@@. V1. SX640 SY427 .jpg Tumblr m23getJHoL1r16bcdo1 500.jpg 1х06 Шейн и Рик в больнице.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-20h03m25s144.png Shane at Hospital.jpg Twd_0539.jpg 1546646-ep 6 shane lori super.jpg Rick Shane Hospital.jpg Shane Rick.jpg 286 29 BDRip1080p NOLIMITS-TEAM 1078.jpg 800px-WDShaneMossberg.jpg Shane TS-19.PNG Season 2 ShaneCastPhoto2.jpg Untitled.jpg 2009917-shanericklori.jpg "What Lies Ahead" Deleted Scene Shane.jpg WD2013514.jpg WD2012346.jpg WD2010474.jpg Shane face 2x01 . Jpg Group 2x01.jpg WD2010344.jpg Vlcsnap-130523.jpg Episode-1-shane-carl.jpg Men from ep 1 S2.jpg Episode-1-shane.jpg Officer Rick Grimes2.jpg WD2012473.jpg "Bloodletting" Lori Rick.jpg WD2021045.jpg WD2020258.jpg Episode-2-group-carl-bed.jpg WD2021978.jpg Bloodlet.1.png Episode-2-otis-shane.jpg Episode-2-shane-rick.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl-shane-otis.jpg WD2020245.jpg The herd 2x02.png Otis and Shane 2x02.jpg WD2022372.jpg "Save the Last One" Episode-3-shane-otis-bleachers.jpg AMC TWD Save the Last One.png Shane+Otis HighSchool.jpg Episode-3-shane-hallway.jpg WD2030984.jpg SWalsh&OtisTWD.jpg Josephine and Shane.png WD2032367.jpg Otis shot.jpg Otis shot (2).jpg Shane short hair.jpg "Cherokee Rose" Beth placing rocks on Otis' funeral.JPG SWalsh3.png WD2040328.jpg Cherokee Rose.jpg Carol and Shane Ep 4.jpg 424879 186495321462121 153098741468446 274725 757091857 n.jpg Shanezxx.jpg Shane.S2.1.png Shane.S2.2.jpg Starting 2x04.jpg Beth looking at Rick and company arrival.JPG "Chupacabra" S02E05 Shane Walsh.png Daryl & Rick & Shane & TDog chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & TDog & Glenn chup, 1.jpg Rick & Shane & Glenn chup, 1.jpg Daryl & Rick & Shane chup, 1.png Rick & Shane & TDog & Glenn chup, 2.jpg "Secrets" Shane_bolsa_de_armas.png 2095425-6.png WD2060540.jpg WD2061304.jpg 418100 186190294827995 100003110769399 274560 1749948725 n.jpg Andrea and shane.jpg KMPlayer 2012-02-05 01-23-32-68.jpg WD2060387.jpg WD2061449.jpg Andrea and shane 2.jpg SWalsh&AndreaTWD.jpg TWDNG2.jpg 2х06_Шейн_портрет.jpg Episode-6-andrea-shane-hyundai.jpg 999ooo.png WD2061633.jpg Andrea3x.jpg "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane_Glenn_Maggie_Beth_Carl_Patrica_episode_7.jpg PDVD 020.JPG 416852 186189598161398 100003110769399 274558 960304673 n.jpg TWDS2E07 11.jpg SWalsh&DDixon.jpg Episode-7-shane-carl.jpg Episode-7-rick-walker-daryl-shane.jpg Dale-points-gun-rifle-at-shane-walking-dead-jon-bernthal-jeffr.png Shane and Dale 2x07.jpg Doug death.jpg Pretty Much Already Dead.jpg PrettyMuchDeadAlreadyShaneSprint.png vlcsnap-2013-09-21-d14h58m23s215.png Episode-7-firing-line.jpg Shane-Daryl Handoff .jpg Group start ep. 7.jpg Episode-7-rick.jpg Rick Shane Lori Baby.jpg Beth and Patricia!.png Group end ep.6.jpg "Nebraska" Episode-8-shane.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-15-15h45m55s133.png Beth being carried by her dad and Patricia.JPG Beth Greene saved.png Twd208 0544.jpg Episode-8-shane-fire.jpg Episode-8-group-funeral.jpg GroupNebraska.jpg "Triggerfinger" WD209 0840.jpg 2x09 Shane,Carl e Lori.jpg Andrea, Shane, Daryl e T-Dog 2x09.jpg WD209 2438.jpg "18 Miles Out" Episode-10-shane-bus.jpg Episode-10-shane-randall-rick.jpg Episode-10-shane-rick-walker.jpg Episode-10-shane-walkers.jpg Mert County 5.jpg Mert County 6.jpg Mert County 7.jpg Ric Shane.jpg Rick Shane Brosbeforehos.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 5.02.26 PM.png Rickshane.jpg Shane 18.jpg Rick and Shane 18.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-05-20h56m34s1321.png Walking dead 18 miles out rick shane fight.jpg 1-Figured.jpg Mert County 2.jpg Mert County 8.jpg WD210 0988.jpg "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Shanewalshjjes2x11.png Decisioni.png WD211 0646.jpg Dale and Shane 2x11.png Episode-11-rick-daryl.jpg "Better Angels" ShaneWalsh HighQuality.png Carl, Shane.jpg Episode-12-rick-shane-stab9234698562.jpg Episode-12-walker-shane20123854018561034612890123598156901.jpg ShaneWalshZombieStrangeSmile.png BetterAngelsShaneRickStandoff.png Death Wish.jpg Shane, Rick.jpg Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg Walking-dead-212-1101 9547.jpg Shane 2.png Shane and Lori.jpg In The Woods.jpg Final Confrontation.jpg Shane and Randall.jpg Better Angels.jpg Image4.jpg Shane Death Bed.jpg Better Angels.1.png Better Angels.10.png Better Angels.2.png Better Angels.4.png Better Angels.13.png Shane & Randall.jpg WD212_2170.jpg 469517 287381331332824 202603533143938 641937 1710093627 o.jpg Randallgagged.JPG DRS.jpg Episode-12-carl-rick-shane937490827.jpg Shane, Rick 3.jpg Dead Man Walking.jpg Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Shane rick.png TWD TR 308 0802 0461.jpg TWDS3E08 34.jpg The Walking Dead Webisodes Cold Storage "Keys to the Kingdom" King County Sheirff Department.jpg Ricksstorageroombox.jpg Walkingdeadcoldstoragerick.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries